


Second Chance

by RegalRayne



Series: OQ Prompt Party 2020 [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, OQ Prompt Party 2020 (Once Upon a Time)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25747660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RegalRayne/pseuds/RegalRayne
Summary: using prompt #106 Regina's thoughts as she goes back to pick up all the torn page 23 pieces and tapes them back together.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Robin Hood
Series: OQ Prompt Party 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862731
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Second Chance

_What the hell was I thinking?_

Regina felt like an utter mess. The page, she shouldn’t have to tear it into pieces. She regretted it because she had spent an hour looking for the pieces. It is the only thing left about them, about their love. Page 23 is a symbol of hope for them, especially for her. Robin said it was a sign. A sign that her fate could have gone in many different ways – she is not doomed to suffer.

But was it really? Look at where she is now. Again, another love she lost. Regina is familiar with the feeling, but it still hurts. She knew Robin choose her. However, his code game is strong. It should be no surprise he _chooses_ his wife, eventually. Everything terrible that happened in her life always comes down to one end; the price she has to pay for choosing the darkness over light decades ago. She single-handedly had ruined so many innocent lives, and now it is hers she ruined.

She found the last piece several feet away from the town line, deep in the woods. It must be blown off by the wind. There was that tinge of happiness and relief sparked in her heart when she picked up the last piece. With a flick of her hand, Regina easily transported herself to a place she claimed as her safe haven, the vault.

Now even her vault didn’t feel like her safe haven anymore.

Being here right after he left was not a good idea. They have spent their nights here, away from the prying eyes. Those intimate moments are still fresh in her mind; it felt normal and right, despite the underlying circumstances they were in. For once, it is the closest she had ever been to happiness. _There was no use in living in the past_ , Regina mused to herself. She sat on one of the chests before carefully laying the pieces on another.

This was what supposed to happen if she walked into that tavern. Had she been brave enough, things would have done differently. Regina would never fall into the dark hole. If Regina had walked into the tavern that night, she would never be the Evil Queen. She would never have to cast her curse. Come to think of it, Regina would never meet her prince; her Henry had the curse never cast. Then again, there is something we could gain, even in something that we lost.

She grabbed a tape and stuck each piece carefully with one another. Regina gently picked it up, tracing her hands over the freshly taped paper. Robin was right. It’s a sign, her sign, showing her possibility. There is a bright future for her, even if she misses one. She just has to believe. As Tinkerbell said, pixie dust doesn’t lie. They are destined for each other. No matter how hard life throws stuff at them, they will always find a way to get back to each other. This time it would be no different. It will be a matter of time until they found another _second chance_.

All she needs is just a little bit of hope.


End file.
